Köszönöm Kleopátra
by czenema
Summary: Dark fic, Drarry és threesome. E/1-ben írt komor novella, ajándék Encsy névnapjára. Draco Malfoy csak egy dologra vágyik az életében, hogy megtörje a Kiválasztottat, Harry Pottert. Jogok JKR-t illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit sötét ötletem megvalósítására. Béta Breathless Tao volt, köszönöm munkádat!


Voltál már valaha úgy az életedben, hogy egy emberi lény foglalja le minden éjszakai álmodat? Hogy a lelked üdvét odaadnád a Poklok urának, azért hogy vele, a Kiválasztottal, vágyaid tárgyával tölthess egy éjszakát? Hogy minden más csók hazugság, minden más ölelés gyakorlat a nagy finálé előtt, még mielőtt Őt megszerezhetnéd? Mert kell neked, úgy, ahogy a levegő, az oxigén, mert nélküle minden perc üres, mert a sejtjeid lázas igyekezettel utálkoznak minden más érintkezés után. Szükséged van rá, akár csak egyetlen éjszakára, hogy megtud, mitől olyan különleges Ő, miért tudott ennyire beférkőzni a gondolataidba, hogyan tudta megmérgezni így az életed.  
Mert métely az ilyen vágy, betegség, lázas, kóros állapot, aminek úgyis csak egy vége lesz, lehet. Amint megkaparintod Őt, és letöröd végre büszkesége, függetlensége minden utolsó morzsáját, csakis azért, hogy aztán megszabadulhass Tőle, kitörölhesd elmédből minden emlékét. Esetleg szimplán eltörlöd Őt a Föld színéről, mert az elrontott, széttört játéktárgyak csak szennyezik a világot…

Nézem Őt, most is, itt vonaglik a Próféta címlapján a mocskos vörös szukájával, fényképüket a spermám borítja be. _„Potter, Potter, Potter„_– kántálom megint a nevét, mint mindig, ha magamhoz nyúlok. A Poklok mindenható ura, hatalmas Lucifer nem segít nekem, hiába fohászkodom hozzá mindennap, felkínálva mindenemet, csakhogy szétzúzhassam a tökéletes Csodafiú maszkját. Egyedül kell kitalálnom végre-valahára a megoldást, amivel elhódíthatom mindenki Hősét, és miután szétkeféltem az agyát, szétdúltam az életét, tönkretettem az Aranytrió barátságát, szemébe nevethetek, mert beteljesítem a bosszúmat. Megtorlok majd minden sérelmet, amit miatta kellett elszenvednem, amióta elutasította a kezemet, barátságomat, és mivel hosszú a lista, Potter élve nem kerülhet ki a kezeim közül.  
Bizonyára vannak olyanok, akik azt hiszik nem érdemes bosszút állni egy évvel a háború után, hogy túl kellene lépnem a sérelmeimen, de azok nem látták, amint a dementor kiszívta apám lelkét, vagy anyám holtteste körül a csuklójából kifolyt tengernyi vért. Álszent varázslók köptek, _köpnek le_ nap, mint nap, bármerre is járok; az egyetlen gyerekkori botlásomat, amivel szüleim életét próbáltam biztosítani, folyton fejemre olvassák. Igen, tudok róla, hogy van egy tetoválás a karomon, szarháziak, de én legalább döntöttem, és nem lapítottam akkor, amikor háború dúlt. Vesztettem, rossz oldalt választottam és ezt győzedelmesen belekiabálják az arcomba.  
Ki tehet a veszteségemről, közvetve szüleim haláláról? Potter, aki legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, tiszta sor. Nem tudok mindenkinek megfizetni azért, ahogy bánik velem, de el tudom venni tőlük a bálványukat, hogy megmutassam, mennyire halandó, ostoba, becsapható lény.

Már megvan a mód is, kézre esik a bájital, amit találtam. Egyetlen jó van abban, hogy a Minisztérium kötelezett a tanulásra, hogy a Halhatatlanok közzé kerültem. Nekik nem számított a múltam, sőt felhasználták a sötét mágiában való jártasságomat, de barátkozni itt sem volt hajlandó senki velem. Ha jól belegondolok, anyám halála óta csak a megmaradt egy szem házimanónk, Tobby beszél hozzám, rajta kívül senki. Nem köszönnek nekem, még a feladataimat is csak ott találom az irodai asztalomon, mintha leprás lennék. Ezt is Potternek köszönhetem, aki meg úgy vonul át az átriumon, hogy épp csak vörös szőnyeg nincs a lába alatt, de hódolók, talpnyalók sokasága veszi körül. Ezektől a lúzerektől nem tudok közelebb jutni hozzá, hogy végre megkezdjem a megtorlást, hogy beadagolhassam a bájitalt.  
A _„Vágy Elixíre"_ egyiptomi csodaszer, még Kleopátra használta, ezzel itatta folyamatosan Julius Ceasart. Az első pohárnyi adag után azonnal a delikvens mellett kell lenni, mert olyan erős ez a szer is, mint az igazságszérum, és vicces módon pont ugyanúgy hat, az akaratot rombolja le. Kezes szexuális játékszerré butul, akit megitatnak a bájitallal, aztán az első szeretkezés után, már csak három cseppet kell minden nap adagolni a szerből, hogy fenntartsuk a függőséget. A szerelmes kis szamár bármit eltűr a szex reményében, mert olyan gyönyöröket hazudik az agya, amik földöntúliak.

Csak éppen a hogyan az egyetlen kérdés. Hogyan jutok Potter közelébe, hogy megitassam? Ekkor Lucifer mégis megszán engem, vagy érdekli, hogy mire jutok, mert a Próféta második oldalán is meglátok egy érdekes cikket. Longbottom? Khm, Longbottom. Nem is rossz megközelítés.  
Vigyorogva, fel-felkacagva írok tele egy pergament csupa szentimentális baromsággal, aztán elkortyolok egy pohárnyi bourbont. Mire a bagoly visszatér az igenlő válasszal, már csak egy dolog marad hátra: eltenni egy üvegnyi Vágy Elixírt a szerencsés griffendéles meghódításához. 

*D*N*H

_Egy év múlva: _

Itt van, megérkezett. Tökéletes házigazdaként nem fordíthatok hátat neki, de még ha akarnék se menne, lábaim önállósítják magukat, és vonszolnak a cél felé. Vérem száguldozik ereimben, orcám kipirosodik, amit remélek, majd az alkoholnak tulajdonít be. Senki sem sejti, még ők sem, hogy az egyiket felhasználom, szédítem egy éve, de a másik gatyájába akarok bejutni.  
Fekete tincsei szerteszét állnak, legszívesebben beléjük túrnék, magamhoz húznám a kócos fejű, tökéletes szájú Hőst, mindenki bálványát, gyűlöletem tárgyát. Neville mellém sétál, puszit lehel az arcomra, ennyire jó ágytöltelék, mint ő sosem jutott még az életemben. De hiába, minden orgazmus után arra vágyok, hogy más feküdjön alattam, hogy más életét tudjam ilyen vasmarokkal irányítani, mint Longbottomét.

- Potter, Granger, Weasleyk! Örülünk, hogy eljöttetek – kezdem a bájolgást, mire gyanakodva bámulnak rám. Pedig az eltelt év alatt megszokhatták volna, hogy volt háztársuk, minden erőfeszítésük ellenére, nem tágít mellőlem. Áldom Kleopátra nevét minden egyes reggel, mikor Tobby behozza Neville teáját.  
- Gyertek, nézzétek meg a házunkat – invitálja őket társam is és erre nem mond nemet egyikőjük sem.

A házavató buli még csak most kezdődik, folyamatosan érkeznek a vendégek. Amíg Neville lecsillapítja a griffendéleseket, addig én Rita Vitrollal pontosítom, hogy mikor jön a fotóssal interjút készíteni, – ahogy a nő hív minket, – a Varázsvilág Álompárjáról. _„Jó vicc, Rita, az majd ezután lesz"_ – fojtom el magamban a gonoszkodó megjegyzésemet. Immáron felemelt fejjel, büszkeségemet visszanyerve sétálgatok a lézengő, nézelődő vendégek között, Brown és a két Parvati lány gratulálnak a berendezés tökéletességéhez.  
Megint dicsérem nekik Neville-t, sőt mindenkinek dicshimnuszt zengek a pasimról, mert Potter figyel engem, amióta csak beledugtam a kezem drága barátja alsójába. Most is itt hallgatózik mögöttünk, és persze úgy tesz, mintha a büféasztal tartalma érdekelné. Szétnézek, a vörös szutyok, meg a másik két Merlin csapása sehol, most jött el az én időm. Intek Tobbynak, aki egész este készenlétben állt, és megszólítom a Csodafiút.

- Nos, hogy tetszik a mi kis szerelmi fészkünk, Potter? El kell ismerned, hogy mindent megadok Neville-nek.  
- Igen, úgy tűnik, de ettől még nem bízom benned – válaszol összeszűkített szemekkel.  
- Nem is kell – nevetek fel –, nekem pont elég, ha nem próbáltok minket szétválasztani. Életemben sosem volt még ilyen kielégítő társaságom, már ha érted, amire célzok.  
- Értem – pirul el Potter –, de unom már a kétértelmű megjegyzéseidet.  
- Csak nem, Potter? Legyek egyértelmű? Bírná az egód, ha én is előtted feküdnék, a talpadat nyalva, mint a többiek, mi?  
- Hülye – válaszol dühösen –, veled nem lehet normálisan beszélni.  
- Dehogynem, Potter! Kössünk békét, rendben? – emelek felé egy pohár pezsgőt.  
- Békét? – méreget gyanakodva.  
- Békét! Fenékig! – parancsolom, és hogy jó példával járjak elől, villámgyorsan ledöntöm a poharam tartalmát. Ő is végez, és meredten rám néz. Lassan elfelhősödik a tekintete, ahogy a bájital hatni kezd, megszédül és belekapaszkodik az asztalba.  
- Rosszul vagy, Potter? Gyere, kimegyünk a levegőre – fogom meg karját, és kivezetem egy apró teraszra.

Leültettem a fal melletti padra, nehezen szedi a levegőt, zihálva lélegzik. Felemeli a fejét, hátha még több levegőhöz jutna, elnyitja a száját, szemüvege lecsúszik orráról. Áll a farkam, pedig még hozzá se értem, de már látom, hogy milyen lesz akkor, ha végre megdughatom, hogyan élvez majd el az eksztázis hevében.

- Legyen egyértelmű, Potter? Most csak ketten vagyunk, bevallhatom neked, hogy mire vágyom – suttogom a fülébe, miután mellé ültem és nekikezdem cirógatni a combját.  
- Rád vágyom, Te vagy az, akire gondolok, ha Neville-t baszom, azt kívánom, hogy a Te szádba élvezhessek minden nap, mert nálad vonzóbb, kívánatosabb lény nincs ezen a Földön. Érzed? – kérdezem, és a merevedésemre húzom a kezét. – Ez is csak miattad van, még hozzád sem érek, de már kemény a farkam. Legyek egyértelmű, Harry? Megmutassam, hogy mire vágyom most mindennél jobban? – sürgetően kérdezem, vágytól elmélyült hanggal.

Csodálkozó tekintettel néz rám, de aztán végre elsuttogja, vagy inkább leheli az igent, és belőlem kitör a szenvedély. Felfalom a száját, leszakítom az ingét, fogaimmal jelölöm meg a nyakát, hasát, aztán szájba veszem és kiszívom a lelkét is. Amikor robban a farka, az enyém se bír már magával, aztán elfáradt testét magamhoz ölelem.  
Ilyen boldogság nincs is a világon, ilyen íz, mint Potteré, nem is édes, hanem egyenesen mennyei ambrózia. Képtelen vagyok leállítani magam, újra csókolom, nyalom-falom ahol csak érem, és amikor újra keményedni kezd ő is, tudom, hogy muszáj végigvinnem őt a teljes gyönyörig. Elhoppanálok vele a kíváncsi szemek elől elrejtett hálószobámig, leteszem az ágyra, kihámozom a ruháiból. Tobby egyetlen utasításomra hozzánk vezeti Neville-t, aki szótlanul nézi, ahogy barátját magamévá teszem.  
A következő kört már hármasban töltjük el, a manó újabb adag pezsgőt hozott a szeretőimnek.

Kleopátra, köszönöm.

*D*N*H

Nyaralunk, mert úgy döntöttem, hogy elegem van Weasley folytonos zaklatásából, meg a szűk látókörű Minisztérium állandó vizsgálódásából. Szerencsére képtelenek rávenni Harryt vagy Neville-t arra, hogy ellátogassanak a Szent Mungóba; meg különben is, hiába kiabálnak kígyót-békát rám. A Próféta minden reggel címlapon hozza, hogy merre buliztunk előző éjjel, számos esetben rajtakapnak minket előjáték közben. Nagyokat vigyorgok, ha eszembe jut, mennyit térdelt már előttem a Csodafiú, nem bírom megunni a száját, azt a mocskosúl tehetségest. Ha nem az én kurvám lenne, egész jól kereshetne ezzel a képességével, de mindenki más csak vágyhat a griffendéleseimre, mert én vágom őket hanyatt napjában többször.

Ma egy olasz kisváros éjszakai bárjában mulatunk, a sok dzsigoló szeme kocsányon lóg, ahogy Harry és Neville együtt táncolnak. Szeretem nézni őket karöltve, bár egy hónapig eltartott mire rávettem őket az első közös csókra. Harry még közelebb húzódik Neville-hez, bedugja a lábát barátja lábai közé, és szerintem már az egész terem merev a látványukra. Jó pár szemétláda megpróbálja megérinteni őket, de volt eszem, egy varázslattal bíró védőkörben állnak fiúkáim. Elkortyolom még az italom, a bourbon keserű íze keveredik a számban a bosszú édes ízével, ahogy meglátom a Próféta fotósát. Holnap újabb botrányra ébred Anglia Varázslótársadalma, ismét sikerül földbe döngölnöm a bálványuk hírnevét. Lassan nem is marad semmi belőle, a pénze az én széfemben, házai átiratva rám, a vörös szukája mástól terhes. Szépen mindenki lemond róluk, én pedig alaposan kisemmiztem mindkettőt. Ha nem volnának ennyire kielégítő játékszerek, már rég kidobtam volna őket, de most én se vágyom másra, csak hogy végre meg tudjam dugni őket, szépen, egymás után.

Harry megérzi izgalmam, rám vigyorog Neville ölelő karjaiból és én nem tudok ellenállni a csábításnak. Újra le kell törölnöm a mosolyt az arcáról, hogy ne emlékezzen a saját nevére se, és csak az enyémet sikítsa világgá.  
- Gyerünk! – kapom el karjaikat, és féltékeny, gyűlölködő pillantások kereszttüzében vezetem ki őket a bár mögötti sikátorba.  
- Neville, térdre! – utasítom Nagini gyilkosát, aki mosolyogva bukik farkamra.

Elkapom Potter nyakát, magamhoz húzom a tökéletes száját, és minden gyűlöletem, szenvedélyem beleadom a csókba. Vajon miért nem tudom elengedni még most sem, mikor már semmi nem maradt az egykori hősből? Mi vonz hozzá ennyire, hogy meg tudnám ölni azt, aki csak ránéz? Legszívesebben rátetováltatnám a nevem, _„Draco Malfoy tulajdona"_, de még akkor sem lennék elégedett, csak ideig-óráig, jól tudom. Amint hazaérünk az ágyhoz bilincselem és szétbaszom az agyát, talán akkor végre lenyugszom én is.

Gondolataim, érzéseim kavalkádjában nem figyelek fel arra, amikor megáll egy mugli kocsi a sikátor végén, vagy amikor kiszáll belőle valaki. Már csak a feketébe öltözött alakot látom meg, közvetlenül arcom mellett, amikor elrántja Harryt tőlem.  
- Mi a fasz? – kiáltom, mielőtt az idegen egy tárnyi golyót ereszt belém.  
Lassan folyik el belőlem a vér, mint anyámból, de már halott vagyok. A vörös hajú férfi szótlanul ül a volánhoz, míg barna hajú felesége sírva öleli egymás után a megmentett barátaikat.

Lucifer, megjöttem.

_VÉGE_


End file.
